


【翻译/德哈】Newts/终极巫师课程 by Astolat

by Roller



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, M/M, Post-Hogwarts, Professor Draco, except not
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-11-12 19:23:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 20,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18016889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roller/pseuds/Roller
Summary: “我今年28岁！”哈利说道，“我当了十年傲罗！你让我现在回霍格沃茨？”





	【翻译/德哈】Newts/终极巫师课程 by Astolat

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Newts](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6093769) by [astolat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/astolat/pseuds/astolat). 



“我很抱歉，哈利，我知道这件事令人失望。”老耶利米•阿肯戴尔被任命为魔法执行部临时司长时，沙克尔这么说：“但你只有一年担任首席傲罗的经验。最高巫师法庭希望你在担任这个职位之前多历练一番，也不是完全不合理。”

“金斯利，你只是把同样的废话又重复了一次，你自己也知道。”哈利说，“去年的理由是部门超支‘丑闻’，而我的小队一直在挖掘黑暗物品，大量黑暗物品需要购置大量防护装备和收容装置。前一年的理由是指责我任人唯亲，因为我吸纳邓布利多军团的前成员时没让他们做测试。而测试的目的是证明被试者能施展我从前教他们的咒语。在那之前——

然而，他的反驳没有任何帮助。最高巫师法庭里仍然有太多古板的老巫师，这种人之所以不支持伏地魔，主要是因为伏地魔一惊一乍总惹麻烦。无论何时，斯莱特林派系都能说服老巫师支持他们，沙克尔压根没法在投票中取胜。

“哈利，就事论事，说你只有一年首席傲罗经验，还没有完全准备好担任部长一职，听起来合情合理。”赫敏一边说，一边把罗斯抱到她的高椅上。

“可是，这次任命简直疯了，赫敏！”罗恩从哈利手里接过雨果，给他围上围兜。阿肯戴尔是个老古董。他能一早上蹒跚着走进办公室就不错了。过去的三十年里，除了轻松的文书工作以外，他什么都不做。他还没退休，仅仅是个意外。”

“好吧，听起来他是个完美人选。”赫敏说。“他是一个占位符。他在任上磨蹭几个月，接着就退休了。到那时，哈利经过了更多历练，斯莱特林那边儿也找不到其他人选。于此同时，我相信他不会过多地干涉你的工作。”

阿肯戴尔在办公室里盘踞了十四个月。期间，他总是忘记参加会议；弄丢了哈利一半的任务许可状和设备申请书，拖延了另一半；从来不会在十点以前到达办公室；享受长达三个小时的午餐时间——偶尔与正在接受调查的嫌疑人共同用餐；在哈利想办法在办公室里堵到他时，用一种慈祥而颤巍巍的语调管他叫哈罗德。

这让人抓狂：哈里已经花了8年的时间，在等级严明的傲罗体制里打拼，终于爬到一个能系统做点儿事的位置。尽管首席傲罗一职让他觉得，自己能做的，无非就是朝开裂的伤口上贴膏药。有半数古老的纯血家族，床底下藏着黑暗物品，他们在最高巫师法庭拥有一个坚实的票仓，不计代价地维护着旧日特权。这个派系中并非所有人都毕业于斯莱特林，但几乎都是那种人：伏地魔打上门的时候，尽管没有站到伏地魔那边去，可他们逃离了霍格沃茨。米里森•伯斯德也在其中，她继承了老爹的职位，领导着蓄意阻挠的大军。

有好几次，哈利差点就挑起了真正的战斗，但赫敏宽抚了他，一次又一次。“如果你让阿肯戴尔抓住把柄解雇你，你就永远得不到任命！”她说。“你只需要耐心等待，他没法一直呆下去。”几个月过去可，尽管看起来阿肯戴尔似乎能坚持住，可是，有一天，哈利走进办公室，发现汉娜•艾博正等着他。汉娜非常高兴，又有点儿尴尬：“他昨晚胸痛，给送到圣蒙戈去啦！”三天后，沙克尔特终于收到了阿肯戴尔的辞呈。

“终于，是时候了。 ”哈利欣喜若狂。一周后，他出席了审议听证会，眼睛紧紧盯着伯斯德那伙人，回答了他们甩出来的所有问题，应付了不少饱含恶意的冷嘲热讽。诸如他古怪的生活方式——与已婚好友住在同一屋檐下——是否为他的居家生活带来不稳定因素。就仿佛格里莫广场不是一栋有7间卧室、3间浴室，单独走路时会被闲聊烦死的大房子似的。

那次会议之后，金妮大发脾气，暴跳如雷地提出和哈利结婚，仅仅是为了堵上他们的嘴。“不。”他说：“你最初的说法很对，金妮，我绝不让他们得逞，绝不。”

第二天，《预言家日报》上刊登了一篇关于听证会的文章，头版还配上他的照片。他很生气，板着脸、瞪着眼。但更重要的是，还登了一张图表，最高巫师法庭有超过半数席位亮起了红色，仅有边缘处少数留空。这意味着波特首席傲罗很快就会以大比例优势获选为司长。

伯斯德派又找出几个更为愚蠢琐碎的借口推迟最终投票——魔法执行委员会关键成员患龙痘病假一周啦；臭椿象神秘闯入最高巫师法庭会堂，导致会堂需进行一周烟熏消毒啦；最近一次是某个年资最长的成员蹦出来宣布退休，说要搬去法国，随后发表了一篇漫无边际、语无连贯的告别演说，由于没什么人愿意大声吼出闭嘴谈正事，他闲扯了整整三天。

终于，这位老巫师说哑了嗓子。哈利想，终于到头了。可是，当天晚上霍格沃兹特快出了神秘而无法解释的故障——距霍格沃兹本学期期末只有两天——伯斯德设法给整个最高巫师法庭放了一周假，这样，巫师们就能亲自接孩子们回家。

不过，休假结束第一天，号角刚一吹响，沙克尔马上站起来要求即刻投票。一枚接着一枚，卵石顺着滚到掉进了计票箱里，黑色与白色一点点儿累加，直到最后一票就位。明亮的字母在哈利的任命书底部燃烧：2008年6月7日，最高巫师法庭审议通过。

哈利一直等到卵石全都落下才站起身。他紧紧攥着任命书，胸中是奔涌的满足感。“感谢最高巫师法庭给予我的认可，我向诸位保证，我将竭尽全力履职尽责。”这是他能想到的最可靠的演说，沙克尔微笑着走向梅林之书，准备接受他的誓言，可档案员席位上的扎卡赖斯•史密斯站起来喊道：“疑义！”

“附议，附议。” 斯莱特林那一边，好几个人喊了起来。哈利对着沙克尔磨了磨牙齿，转过身，断然问道：“档案员，请说？”

“部长，候选人尚不能宣誓。”史密斯以所能想象的最浮夸的方式说道：“该候选人尚不符合任职条件。”

“最高巫师法庭已审议通过！没有其他要求！” 第一排的亚瑟•韦斯莱吼道，双方各自发出喊叫，史密斯举起一只手，叫声才渐渐减弱。

“最高巫师法庭，尊敬的巫师们、女巫们，很抱歉直到现在才提出异议，然而，1794年颁布的《杜绝法国扰乱》法案，对该情况进行了明确的界定，请知悉：从此以后，英伦诸岛巫师，若非符合下述要求，不得任司长职务：品行良好、在霍格沃兹魔法学校接受7年教育，获得其导师良好评语。我必须指出，波特首席傲罗并不符合这一法条。”

 

#

这就像一个可怕的噩梦：在宿舍里一圈圈打转，试图找出到了截止日期的变形术作业，同时意识到自己即将迟到——然而，这个梦是真的。

“我今年28岁！”哈利说道，“我当了十年傲罗！你让我现在回霍格沃茨？”

“法律不是我定的，波特！” 扎卡赖斯冷冷说道。

“法律不是他定的，他只是从发霉的大部头里挖出压根没人知道的法条，挑个好时机提醒人们，它们还在。”当天晚餐时间，哈里暴跳如雷。

“好吧，哈利，我必须说，在所有他们可能搬出来的反对意见里，至少这一条还有点道理。”赫敏说道。

“你开玩笑吧，赫敏！”罗恩说。

“我跟你们俩说了一次又一次，让你们回学校补上终极巫师课程！”她说：“那根本不是浪费时间。要是你们错过了必要的基础操作，对你们的魔法没好处。”

“我早就在想办法了！”哈利说。

“不，你没有！你的战斗魔法十分出色，可你的魔咒非常不稳定。”赫敏说：“别跟我提什么魔咒不重要！去年的战斗里，Karkaras躲开了镇定咒，最后你受了伤——”

“因为你试图使用镇定咒而不是爆了那只臭虫子。”罗恩小声说。

桌子给哈利送上一杯红酒，哈利接过杯子一口气喝掉半杯。“总之，我没有选择。”

“最高巫师法庭不能废止这个条款吗？”罗恩说。

“可以，但他们不会。”哈利说。“伯斯德那帮人揪着不放。史密斯刚坐下，他们就开始了——十几人个人发表演讲，说什么不能破例，不能临场改法条，他们在巫师法庭上说得够多了。”他捋了捋头发。“我生气，是因为他们浪费了我三周时间。”

“你得读满一年？”罗恩说。

“是的。”哈利森森道。“只要法条还有效，麦格夫人就不能让我直接通过测验，但是，真得谢谢他们耽误的——”

赫敏把手放在他手臂上：“一年而已，哈利。”

“再等一年，加上之前的！”哈利说。“我受够了，赫敏。再浪费一年，好让那帮人把黑暗物品弄出国。我跟你们说过吗？艾博昨天在朴茨茅斯又拦到一艘船。整整四箱伪装成红酒的影响剂（Influencing Infusions）。我们十分确定它们来自扎比尼家的地窖——可我们没法申请到许可状去证明这一点。”他苦涩地说道。他原本指望今天下午签署许可状。

“时间过得很快。”赫敏说：“何况，不用操心伏地魔，学校生活会更加轻松。我确定你不会遇到课业上的难题。”她用明快的语气鼓励道。哈利发出呻吟，挫败地仰起头。他意识到，最迫切的问题是，他得学习。

基于原则，哈利打算生一整个学年气，可他没忍住：从走出车厢踏上霍格沃兹站台那一刻起，从隐约见到人群那一头海格的身影起，从听到有些苍老但仍然嘹亮的嗓门嚷嚷着：“一年级的，过来！一年级的，跟着我。”起，呼吸在他胸膛里膨胀到极限。他站在原地，望着学生们分成两股互不交汇的河流。泪水刺痛了双眼，他迈向四轮马车，夜骐冲着他嘶鸣。

麦格夫人在室内迎接他，她身后，吵闹的学生们早把礼堂填得满满当当。“校长。”哈利无奈地微笑。

“波特傲罗。”她以正式语气说道：“我希望你能理解，尽管你被迫以学生的身份回到这里。”她的话语里有些微不满：“可教师们已投票同意，邀请你来高桌用餐，你也可以使用教师休息室。”

“谢谢，校长。”哈利说：“嗯——回来真好。”

麦格夫人流露出一丝笑意：“教职人员在大礼堂后面的衣帽间集合。”她说道：“把东西留在那儿。晚餐后，斯普劳特副校长会来接你：我们安排你住在魔咒走廊的客房里。”

她转身离去，与一年级学生说话，衣裙窸窣作响。微笑停留在哈利脸上，他让行李箱漂浮着，经过侧边走廊进入衣帽间。屋里有好多他不认识的教授，他们一边意兴盎然地谈论着假期，一边把斗篷和扫帚挂起来。不过，有少数几个人他并不陌生。“你好，哈利。”卢娜走过来亲吻他的脸颊：她教授占卜课。“尽管我能肯定你宁可别回来，但是，再次见到你真好。”

“没事的。”他确实忍不住动过这个念头。

“哈利！”斯普劳特教授匆匆而至，微笑着握住他两边肩膀，吻了吻他的脸颊。“见到你真好呀。你长大得——那么大了。”她仓促改口，因为没人能说他长高了，哈利惨兮兮地知道这一点。“让我为你介绍大家。”

老马里乌斯•安德罗教授黑魔法防御术，他在傲罗部门里担任多年指导员，战后才退休。哈利与他有数面之交。“盼着你来上课，哈利。”他一边说话，一边呼哧呼哧喘气。“不过，我得提醒你，我可不会让你做演讲，哈哈！”

魔咒学教授名叫莉迪亚•格瑞斯维尔（Lydia Gracewell），哈利依稀记得自己刚到霍格沃兹报道时，她是赫奇帕奇的七年级学生。“赫敏说，我最好立刻向你坦白，我的魔咒非常不均衡，免得蒙受遭你当堂揭穿的耻辱。”哈利说。

“是吗？”格瑞斯维尔大笑。“好吧，别怕，我们会给你找到出路的。要是不能让下一任魔法执行司司长以优等成绩学完我的课程，该蒙受耻辱的人是我。”

就像是——就像是回到了家里，他非但不觉得故居逼仄狭小，反而发现它变得比原来更宽敞、更温暖、更美丽。他微笑着环视房间，再次感受到自己作为一年级学生跌跌撞撞穿过种种奇观时所感受过的不掺杂质的快乐。

“好吧，好吧，我看，人到齐了。”有个拖拖拉拉的声音说道。这声音耳熟得惊人，显然，一年级回忆里不好的那部分也打算跳出来显摆。哈利猛地转向门口：德拉科•马尔福刚刚进门，他脱下皮制驾车手套，解开黑银相间的长斗篷，把手套裹进斗篷里，让斗篷自个儿飘过去挂在衣钩上。

“你到这儿来干吗？”哈利瞪着他。

斯普劳特清了清嗓子。“马尔福教授是新来的魔药课导师。”

哈利震惊得说不出话来，他们身后，大礼堂的门打开了。 “各位，请入座。”麦格夫人说道，教师们起身离开。

“所以，你不得不回来，是吗，波特？”马尔福走在队列后方，温柔地说：“没法抄格兰杰的作业，希望你还是能交出让人满意的功课。顺便，米里森让我传达她的祝福。”他冷笑着补上一句：“希望你好好享受留级生活。”

哈利踏进七年级魔药教室的第一分钟，就明白了自己要面对什么。 他没指望在魔药课上重温斯内普下的温情时刻，但至少，斯内普不会在哈利转头的时候，念咒语让药材飞走，或者在他的刀子上下咒，又或者推倒他的坩埚。“下一堂课好运，波特。”其他学生陆续离开教室时，德拉科坐在工作台上，指指哈利弄出的冒烟的残骸。而哈利忙着刮走台面上的残渣，默默提醒自己，对教授下咒会被开除。

“你没法一直玩下去，马尔福。”哈利咬牙切齿地说。

“为什么？你什么意思？”德拉科嘲讽道。“坏习惯，想把你的失败归咎于导师。我该扣你分什么的。”

哈利做完清理工作，把脏抹布丢进清洁桶。“伯斯德以为她在做什么？她这么做能得到什么？”他质问道：“随你怎么打扰我，你没法阻挠我通过终极巫师考试。”

马尔福挑眉：“为什么？瞧瞧，有人没弄明白法条的意思。”

“什么？”哈利警惕地说。

“真该让你自己好好念念法条。”马尔福说。“不过，我更想看看你弄明白的时候，脸上会有什么表情。我就告诉你吧：和终极巫师考试没什么关系。考试只是部门条例，但法令要求你离校的时候，必须拿到导师的良好评语。此处的导师，我可以保证，包括魔药课老师。”

哈利堪堪瞪着他：“麦格夫人会否决你的评语。”

德拉科微笑了。他俯下身凑近桌子，用手指抹了抹哈利黑漆漆的坩埚，当着哈利的面搓了搓拇指和食指间臭哄哄的残留物。“如果你连一次课堂作业都完不成，她无法否决我的评语。”他轻声说道，随后，将臭烘烘的灰尘吹到哈利脸上。

他滑下工作台，走出教室，嘴里还哼着斯莱特林院歌，他走得不紧不慢，接下来的一天里，哈利满脑子都是这首歌。

“使用盔甲护身咒，就能挡住他的捣乱咒语。”赫敏一边说一边忙着记笔记：哈利径自回到房间，用飞路呼叫她和罗恩。“我给你弄一个防恶咒坩埚，今后别用教室里的火炉，用燃烧咒。哈利，用不着担心——只是马尔福罢了。你知道，他是条让人恼火的小蛇，仅此而已。”

“别侮辱蛇，它们的日子够难熬了。”哈利尖刻地说：“不过，是不是说，无论在课堂上怎么努力，他都能让我挂掉？”

“不是。”赫敏说。“要是他乐意，他的确能给你留个不良记录。根据法条，不良记录会让你当不了司长。但是，你可以向校长申诉。一年级的时候，我担心斯内普会给我打不及格，我研究过申诉流程。只要你课堂表现良好，麦格夫人不止可以撤销不良记录，还能把马尔夫扔出去。”

“我不明白，为什么他会跑来当老师？”罗恩说。“马尔福家的人跑回来了？战后，他们可是全身而退了。”

“他今年夏天才当老师。”哈利冷冷地说：“他一定是故意的，就为了把我扣在学校里。我不明白的是，麦格夫人为什么要雇用他。”

赫敏做了个鬼脸：“我听说，为了给斯莱特林找个院长，他们伤透了脑筋。自从开战起，好多斯莱特林的毕业生跑去了国外。”

哈利沉默了。他意识到，斯特莱林的桌数变少了。进餐时，靠着大厅末端，他们空着整整两张长桌子。

“要我说，走得好。”罗恩说道。“哈利，坚持住。也许，等你真的上任以后，伯斯德和马尔福也会滚蛋。难道不好吗？”

“哈利。”赫敏沉思道：“如果你能证明马尔福故意骚扰你，就能助麦格夫人一臂之力。”

“你是说，让其他学生帮我作证？”

“嗯，他们都是些孩子——我在考虑教授们。”赫敏说：“如果他们能证明马尔福刻意针对你，就能支持他出于课业之外的理由给你不良评语的指控。你可以试着刺激他，让他当着其他教授的面，在大厅里粗暴对待你。”

“马尔福用不着刺激就会这么做。”哈利说。

对话结束后，他关掉了飞路，起身去教师休息室。这一周，休息室设在底楼，能看到湖泊。鱿鱼在夕阳映照下的湖水里懒洋洋地游来游去。德拉科倚在靠窗的座椅上，手里拿着一本书——事实上，他的样子十分荒谬。灰色丝绸面料的宽松灯笼袖衬衫，外面罩着系扣马甲，裤褶笔挺得好像用轧板压过，银色表链从口袋里垂下，以翡翠别针固定。他就像一张爱德华时期的贵族肖像。格瑞斯维尔和天文学教授雅斯佩尔•温彻利都坐在离他不远的扶手椅里。

“晚上好。”哈利端着一杯茶和他们坐到一起。

“你好，哈利。”莉迪亚说：“开学第一天过得怎样？不得不回到学校，感觉一定很奇怪，毕竟过了那么久。”

“还好吧。”哈利说。“魔药课上出了事故。我都想象不到怎么会那样。”

“别怕，波特。”德拉科冲着他懒洋洋地摆手：“我相信，用不了多久，你就能应对自如。我的大门永远为你敞开，如果你需要补课的话。”

哈利悲伤地意识到，如果其他教授出面作证，说他把马尔福压在休息室的地板上狠狠教训了一顿，对他可没什么好处。“多谢。”他从牙缝里挤出话来：“我多半会占用你的时间。”

整个晚上，马尔福都和颜悦色地对待他，哪怕哈利故意谈起魔法部里的腐败，以及他所设想的重塑检察系统的计划。“几百年来，富有的纯血者总是能逃脱谋杀指控。”哈利说：“我没开玩笑。书里面记载着几百个案子，有人当众杀死麻瓜，却声称自己受到威胁。长久以来，只要你带着三个‘出身良好’的目击者，跑去检察官办公室，他们就会撤销指控，派出傲罗收拾残局。”

“我想，这么多案子里，没有任何一个巫师真正受到威胁，对吗？”马尔福继续看书，说话时甚至没抬头。

“要是有麻瓜威胁你，总有比下咒弄死他们更好的办法。”哈利说。“你同意吗？”

“哦，确实，我没有资格发表看法。”德拉科满不在乎地说：“我这辈子都没跟麻瓜说过话。我觉得，我没资格去评判那些遵循惯例处理麻瓜的人。”

“哼。他们没跑去你家的产业上闲逛才怪呢。”安德罗嘟哝道：“我在傲罗工作时，半数案子是这么回事。四处乱跑的游客带着他们的照相机和小孩子闯进某个古代巫师留下的遗迹，给自己惹来麻烦。你家的大宅子，还有方圆几英里的土地，周末，国民托管组织（*：保护名胜古迹的私人组织）那帮人，一天不跑上三次才怪。”

“就算他们来了，我也不会注意。”德拉科说：“自然，庄园里有很棒的防暴护卫。”

“我不知道你的建议是不是有用。”哈利对赫敏说到。那天，和之后的几个美好夜晚，教师休息室里重复着相同的对话。而马尔福竭尽全力表现出他应有的周道有礼的样子。“我只想勒死他。”

“耐心点，尽可能多花时间呆在他身边。”赫敏说：“我能肯定，马尔福没办法永远控制住自己，不在公共场合对你动粗。”

“哦，棒极了。”哈利说。

下一堂魔药课，哈利设法躲过了几个小小的恶咒，没点燃烧炉，每当马尔福走过他的操作台，就格外小心地护住坩埚。“波特，今天表现得不错？”马尔福爽朗地说：“真高兴看到你恢复了状态。”

“简直像骑着扫把飞行。”哈利说，眯着眼睛，片刻不敢放松地盯着他。

德拉科走远了，哈利继续往坩埚里撒紫草屑。等他发现情况不对时，已经来不及了：他撒的不是紫草屑，而是两撮Guslorph根。药剂迅速变得粘稠，坩埚从底座上弹起来，掉在台面上一路滚动，里面的药剂变成了冒着烟的硬块。哈利不得不朝前扑过去，空手抓住坩埚，免得砸到同学——斯莱特林学院的七年级学生简•格非克雷（Jane Gorfinkley）。他把坩埚丢回底座上，疼得嘶嘶抽气。

“一切都好吗？哦，天呐，看起来脏兮兮的。”德拉科立刻蹦了出来。哈利怒视着他。马尔福抓住他的手腕——尽可能抓在最疼的伤口上。“出什么事儿了？波特，看来你已经养成了习惯。最好还是改掉。”接着，他拿出魔棒，对着哈利的手掌喃喃念了一段快速治愈咒，从而将伤到哈利的证据抹得一干二净。期间他一直冲着哈利露出恶毒微笑。

站在他身边的格非克雷刻意低着头不朝这里看，哈利看了看她的操作台：她的砧板上有着隐隐约约的绿色污迹，就像是Guslorph的脓液。可是，今天的课上没有切过任何类似颜色的东西。

下一堂课，哈利把所有的原料检查了两次，给整个操作台和上面的每一样东西施加了他能加的每一条保护咒，最后，当他确信这一次总算防住马尔福的时候，格温多琳•马瑟斯-高尔朝他前面一排桌子上扔了只烤青蛙，那玩意儿突然跳起来，跑到他沸腾而粘稠的药剂中游泳。

哈利猛地闪身，想看看是什么东西溅了出来。就在这时，这玩儿就在他面前爆开。幸运的是，他身上有铁甲护身咒，因此毫发无伤，可他身边的人却溅上一头一身黏液，接下去的五分钟里，好多人发出了悲惨的尖叫。

哈利对着最后一名学生施展清理一新咒，好不容易才收拾好，转过身却发现马尔福对他皱眉，摆出一副严厉顽固、大为失望的样子：“好吧，波特先生。”他说：“我充分意识到，你对我有什么看法——或者，我该用‘富有的纯血者’这个词？可我不能允许你一直用这种态度扰乱我上课。这些学生有权上完他们的终极巫师课程，我不想扯别的，只是，请你尊重他们的权利。”

哈利气得说不出话，只是目瞪口呆地看着他。

“当然，除非。”马尔福以讽刺的口气慢吞吞地补充道：“我真的相信，未来的魔法执行司司长没法在不制造灾难的情况下上完一堂七年级基础魔药课。下课。周三，我们把这个实验重复一遍。”他拂袖而出，把学生们扔在教室里。就连格林芬多的学生们收拾东西时，都不安地盯着哈利看。

“我要杀了他。”哈利平静地说：“我都没杀伏地魔，可我要杀了他。谁也不能为此谴责我。”

“哈利！”赫敏从壁炉里蹦出来。

“冷静，哈利”海格手捧茶壶，坐进嘎吱作响的椅子里。他倒了两杯茶，将其中一杯推倒哈利面前。“喝杯茶冷静一下。”

“他给我捣乱，却反咬一口，说我在他的课上捣乱！”哈利咆哮道。

“换句话说。”赫敏大声压过他：“你被他牵着鼻子走。诚实点！你的确回到了霍格沃兹，可这不是你冒孩子气的借口！”

罗恩从路飞里探出脑袋：“我会帮你藏尸体。”

赫敏把罗恩推到身后：“你得阻止他牵着你跑，哈利！ 要是你能做完功课，他除了烦上你一整年以外，什么都做不了。要是你真的失去理智揍了他，伯斯德就能把他和其他证人送去最高巫师法庭作证，说你不是‘品格良好’的巫师，靠这句含糊其辞的评语，他们能把你彻底堵死。”

哈利沮丧地坐回椅子里，手深深埋进头发里。“杂种。”他嘟哝道。

“听我说。”赫敏说道：“你得再去一次教师休息室，找到他，道歉——闭嘴听我说——你得为干扰课堂记录道歉，并且当着其他教授的面向他保证，这次事故绝不是针对他的，也不是故意的。你也不知道为什么你总是遇上麻烦，以及你想知道，他是不是真的愿意给你课外辅导。”

“然后呢？”哈利追问。“他会说是的！”

“然后你就接受课外辅导。”赫梅说。“这样做，只是为了留下证据，哈利。你得让马尔福没法给你留下不良评语——”

“要是我不得不花更多时间和他呆在一起，他根本不用证明任何事！”哈利说。“他会被我勒死，而我要进阿兹卡班。我甚至没法证明，是他逼我这么做的。”

“说到这个，也许我能帮上忙。”海格沉思道：“等我一下，我把它们放在这儿了。”他再次起身，在小屋里翻箱倒柜。

“我真想不通，你们俩都是成年人了，居然还像一年级学生那样怄气。”赫梅说道，罗恩的声音从后面弱弱飘了过来：“那可是马尔福，赫敏！”海格捧着一个盖子上开了孔的小盒子回来了。

“那是什么？”哈利说道。

“神奇窃听虫。”海格嘟哝着坐了回去，他的呼吸很重。他变老的速度比哈利想象中快。海格揭开盖子， 2英寸长的虫子蹦了出来，哈利吃惊地后退一步。海格十分内行地一下子抓住它塞回盒子盖上盖子。“你去补课的时候，把小虫子带在身边。你和马尔福单独呆在一起时，他会乱说话。等到他露馅儿了，你就把窃听虫带回来给我。我们让它吃一大片培根，它就会把对话复述出来，说给我，或者别的什么人听。”

“海格，你是个天才。”哈利接过了盒子。

马尔福皱着眉头接受了哈利德演说：“当然，我很乐意。” 他只说了这么一句话，不过，鉴于莉迪亚和安德罗都在员工休息室里：“今晚就开始吗？”

“为什么不呢？”哈利兴高采烈地说，跟着德拉科回到了魔药教室。“你看，马尔福，就算你总是捣乱，总有一天花招会用完。”

可马尔福只是怀疑地盯着他：“我不知道你在说什么，波特。如果，你抱着这种态度，我恐怕这学习剩下的课程，你会上得很艰难。现在，我们为什么不从准备材料开始做起呢？ 你先帮我榨泡泡茎吧。”

接下去的两个月，可怜的窃听虫一直呆在哈利的衣兜里，没有培根吃。期间，马尔福和斯莱特林学生组成的小团伙，在哈利过半数的魔药课程里捣乱，顺便还给他安排好几次特别款待，比如朝哈利的课本里塞咬手指恶咒，在他房门外的走廊地板上放滑溜溜咒之类。

他们尽可能做得小心谨慎。哈利只抓到过一次现行，那是一个七年级男孩，被他附在门上的手指攫取咒抓住了。那孩子当场拿出一本哈利写的讲述怎么用黑魔法防御术打吸血鬼的论文，真诚地仰着头，说他只是想看看“一位真正的傲罗会怎么做”。

哈利刚要去找麦格夫人，德拉科就冲进了走廊，看上去很警惕。“好吧，你不会当真因为好奇心责备他，对吗？”他说：“不过，当然，这样的行为不可接受。斯莱特林扣五十分。阿尔刻提斯，你得被禁足。下个月除了我身边哪儿也不许去。咒立停！”

他用魔杖猛击门把手，松开了男孩的手指。而哈利因为德拉科扣了斯特莱林五十分而走神——真的，他居然扣斯特莱林德分——于是，等到他回过神来，阿尔刻提斯已经溜走，消失在走廊拐角处。到了晚饭时间，哈利意识到，扣五十分算不了什么：在学院杯积分榜上，斯莱特林已经完了，比排名第三的赫奇帕奇还低上一百分。显然，斯特莱林德孩子们放弃了尝试——在哈利和他们一起上的课里，没有一个斯特莱林德孩子举手。他们抱团坐着窃窃私语，他们抱团走过会堂。德拉科是唯一一个，他们自愿与之交谈的教授。

在招募学生参与他的骚扰活动这件事上，德拉科显然毫无顾忌。高级魔药课上有六个斯特莱林的孩子，上课期间，很难自始自终盯牢每一个人。哈利不知道，是谁在他的口哨万灵药（WhistlingRemedy）里撒了长石，是谁把沸腾的泡沫泼在地上，把地板弄得甜腻腻臭烘烘滑溜溜，立刻从下水道里引来100条尖叫火蜥蜴（Shrieking Salamanders）。哈利忙着把火蜥蜴塞回教室下水道，随后又徒手擦洗地板。他忙这些事的时候，德拉科全程俯视着他，大声宣讲恰当的安全守则。

之后，窃听虫终于吃到了培根。在海格的小屋里，哈利把德拉科的长篇大论回放给赫敏、罗恩和卢娜听。“哈利，谁也不能责备你。”罗恩说，他的脸上满是恐怖。就连赫敏也沮丧地咬住了下唇。

“事实上，我觉得这很可爱。”卢娜喝了口茶。他们集体瞪她。她回以眨眼。“过了那么长时间，他还是暗恋你。”

漫长的沉默，谁都没说话。

“嗯。”哈利开口：“你说什么？”

“好吧，很明显，不是吗？要是你回过头看看。”卢娜说：“他从来没有真正相信过那一套，我是说，伏地魔。他只是想让你注意到他。到了不得不真正加入食死徒的时候，他很不开心。”

接下来的时分钟里，他们在百分百的沉默里傻坐着，多年来遭受的折磨与骚扰，在他们脑袋里川流不息，忽然间，一切都颠倒了。终于，罗恩茫然地说：“他疯了。”

“我觉得，他没法好好处理这种事，我是说，想要什么又得不到的时候。”卢娜说。

“哦，他就要得到他想要得东西了。”哈利火冒三丈。“他会得到的，他会结结实实——”

哈利还是继续着魔药课课后补习，补习内容通常是德拉科塞给他一堆讨人厌的任务，自个儿坐在教室前面，舒舒服服伸开长腿架在讲台上。在他身边时，德拉科总是装腔作势，然而，此刻，一切都有了新的涵义。之前，哈利只是觉得装腔作势是他的习惯。

那天晚上，德拉科给了他满满一柜子脏坩埚，要他擦干净。哈利等到德拉科跑到教室前面安顿好自己之后，故意交叠双臂，脱下了袍子。“你在干吗？”德拉科说。

“我可不想弄脏袍子，马尔福。”哈利说：“你不介意，对吗？”他把袍子丢到一边。底下穿了件纯色T恤——故意小了2个尺码——还有黑色牛仔裤：不止一次有人对他说，手臂是他身上最好看的部位——多亏了十年来的搏斗经历和规律的健身活动。他洗刷坩埚，一点不介意弄湿衣服，马尔福好像没法克制似地不停朝他看，他开心得不要不要。

哈利洗完最后一只坩埚，德拉科再次假装看书。哈利故意走到教室前面：“教授，还有什么需要我做的吗？”他穿着湿漉漉的透明Ｔ恤，站在马尔福面前，把手上的水朝身上擦。“还有什么需要吗？”他竭尽全力做出讨好的样子。

“没有了，今晚就这样吧。”德拉科说道——保持警惕，却忍不住又飞快地朝哈利的胸膛瞄了一眼。

“周末去霍格莫德吗？”哈利乘胜追击。

“我有时间的话。”德拉科更警惕了。

“也许我能去三把扫帚酒吧找你。”哈利故意上下打量德拉科，视线在他身上流连。“如果你在那儿。”

他把袍子缠在手臂上，转身离开。

#

“我真的不明白，你究竟什么意思？”赫敏说。“你想撩德拉科•马尔福，逼他发疯，你觉得这样就能让他不再骚扰你？显然，从前的经验证明这么做没用！’”

“是的，可是，如果他骚扰我的过程被记录下来，我就能让麦格夫人把他踢出去。”哈利说：“毕竟，我是学生。”

他正在换衣服，准备出发去霍格莫德，他很谨慎：并没有穿得太精致——这方面他永远比不过德拉科，不过，他穿了一件能衬托眼睛颜色的绿衬衣，外面罩上最好的长袍。“这件怎么样？”

“风度翩翩。”赫敏不太赞成地双手抱臂：“你看起来一副要出门约会的样子。我开始觉得，德拉科不是唯一一个对校园暗恋念念不忘的人了。”

“这不好笑！”哈利说。罗恩被捂住嘴巴还压不住的嗯嗯声，从飞路另一端传来。

霍格莫德到处都是学生，三把扫帚酒吧又吵又挤，但德拉科来了，和其他几个教授坐在靠后的桌子上，正端着水晶杯喝红酒。你没法说他盛装打扮，因为他总是盛装打扮，可是，今天，他身上的长袍格外整齐，黑色与银色相间的扣子一路扣到领口，袍子里穿着银灰色的扎口灯笼袖衬衫，外袍衣袖上银扣子从手臂一直扣到手腕。他的手腕搭在身旁的空椅子上，哈利故意走过去坐上那张椅子，让自己滑进他臂弯的曲线中。

“大家好。”他说：“我要黄油啤酒，多谢。”

德拉科全身僵硬，可他并没有挪开手臂。大家一起聊天时，哈利刻意靠在椅背上，视线从未离开德拉科，结果，霍琦夫人和莉迪亚都盯着他们看，两人还交换了眼色。天色渐晚，学生们陆续离开，屋里人越来越少，只剩下他们几个，最后，德拉科站了起来，甩一甩披风：“我要回城堡。”  
“我和你一起走。”哈利站了起来。他将两手插在口袋里，大步穿过树林，愉快地意识到，走在他身边的德拉科全身僵硬又十分警惕。“美好的夜晚。”他温柔说道。

“你在干吗？”德拉科说。听起来每个单词都是从牙缝里硬挤出来的。

“我看起来像在干吗？”哈利说。

回城堡的路上，德拉科保持着僵硬的沉默。哈利与他一起穿过大回廊，走过一个又一个房间，一直走到主楼，德拉科每走一步，都用眼角余光瞥他。“放松，德拉科。”哈利说：“我不咬人。”他依在门框上看德拉科开门：“不邀请我进去吗？”

德拉科顿住，他的手搭在门把上：“你不是认真的。”他咬着牙说，听上去，他的理智之弦就要绷断了。

“我不是，我是吗？”哈利说。

德拉科又站了一会儿，全身僵硬，随后他推开门，又为哈利挡着门：“那么，你先请。”哈利没料到他那么快就投降，可窃听虫就在衣兜里，他也不打算放弃这次机会。他走了进去。德拉科的房间有种书房式的凌乱：除了它比书房更为精美和考究。书桌上到处都是皮革封装的书籍还有袖扣，其中夹杂着一格格彩色玻璃药剂瓶，绿色的天鹅绒长沙发扶手上，胡乱丢着一根丝巾。

门在他身后关上。哈利转过身，想说马尔福，我没料到你那么想要，可他没找到说话的机会，因为德拉科扶着他的头，一只手顺势滑到颈后。他的手指依然带着夜晚的凉意。他近乎狂野地吻着他。

哈利挣扎了一下，不知道该做什么，也不知道两手该往哪里放——他握住马尔福的肩膀，同时向后退了一步，可马尔福紧跟着他，将他向后压，吻他吻个不停。在接吻方面，哈利没有太多经验，可这个吻持续了很长时间，终于，他打算推开马尔福，可马尔福反过来甩开他。哈利一边踉跄着后退，一边大口吸气。

“要是我早知道，你会为了分数屈服，波特，我该早些安排这一切。”德拉科猛地将他的外袍扯到领口。

哈利呆呆看着他——什么？——接着，德拉科将他推倒在沙发上。

片刻间，哈利不知道说什么好。不，不是这样的，我不是这个意思，我只是想，我只是想让你说错话，好让我录下来，总之，重点是他并不是真的想和德拉科上床，德拉科刚刚甩开自己的长袍，还——还跪下分开哈利的腿，哈利低头凝视着他，感到彻底的——恐怖，绝对是恐怖——

“我要毁了你。”德拉科拉开了哈利的裤子。

“噢。”哈利挣扎着。片刻之后，他扬起头，至少这样就不用看着德拉科——“噢。哦，上帝。”

德拉科停下来：“这就祈祷了？”他沉声说：“省着点儿，留到床上。”

哈利抬起头，瞪大眼睛，瞪着床——那张巨大的，垂着华丽帷幔，金色流苏，堆着天鹅绒枕头的大床。这是一张你将迷失其中，渡过几个小时的床，于此同时，德拉科•马尔福——

——再次忙碌起来，哈利闭上眼睛，试图说服自己此刻他并不在场，真的，这只是一个烦人的梦，别人做的，可德拉科又停了下来——这肮脏的恶棍——说道：“别光坐在那儿，波特，我并不介意你拽我的头发。”噢，这杂种，哈利将双手伸进他银白色的头发，满满抓了两把，用力摆动被德拉科牢牢握住的髋部，在后者嘴里冲刺。

德拉科含着他，发出愉悦的声响，哈利无助地喘息，哦，是的，尽管只是字面意义而言，今晚，他还有仅存的一丝逃避与德拉科•马尔福上床的希望。德拉科站起来，俯视着他，擦拭自己的嘴唇——噢，上帝——他充血的，鲜红的嘴唇，沉重的呼吸，他低敛的眼睛。“别幻想这就结束了。”他挥舞着魔杖，在哈利身前由上而下画出一道线，哈利的扣子弹开，衬衫自动褪下折好。

哈利有点儿茫然地盯着自己光溜溜的胸膛，随后德拉科伸手挽住他的皮带将他拖进自己怀里——贴着哈利的胸膛，他的绸子衬衫带来一种丝滑的触感，德拉科的手紧握他的后脑，德拉科灼热的嘴巴索求着他，奇怪的是，哈利不由自主地再次将双手埋进德拉科的头发里。

哈利的皮带自己松开了，裤子从腿上滑落，鞋带自己解开，德拉科将他送到床边，推了一把，让他仰面躺在床上。德拉科脱掉剩下的衣服，他的身体消瘦而苍白，他跟着哈利爬上床，床帷落下，将他们围裹起来，蜡烛红色的光芒黯淡了，哈利重重吞咽了一口，意识到，要不就立刻开始，要不就永远没戏，他得停下，他得逃离这个时刻，不然的话，德拉科就要——

“怎么样，波特？”德拉科柔声说：“最后一次机会，现在，你要反悔吗？”

“已经开始了，马尔福。”哈利在他耳边说道，随后颤抖着躺回床上，早在德拉科的双手滑到他大腿之前，就已经连声喘息。

哈利偷偷溜回宿舍的时候，已经是早上四点，为了避开北塔楼里的诺丽斯夫人，他不得拼命跑了一下。“真的，就像回到以前。”他安全地回到屋里，大声自言自语。“在城堡里偷偷溜达，给我的魔药教授找麻烦。”他无奈地傻笑起来，笑到不得不坐下。也许这是什么不祥之兆。

他终于冷静下来。伸手到衣兜里掏出装窃听虫的盒子。他揭开盖子：“抱歉，小虫子。”

他道了歉，随后将虫子倒在地板上，重重踩了上去。

清晨来得太快，与清晨结伴而来的，还有发木的嘴巴，和不方便的部位传来的酸痛。哈利紧张地打量镜中的自己，在下巴和脖子的几处吻痕上施加快速愈合咒：“后背上有吗？”他转过身问镜子。

“没了，亲爱的，你完全复原啦。”镜子说：“瞧，有人度过了一个美好的夜晚，对吗？”

“是的。”哈利愁眉苦脸地说：“的确。”

并不是说他要否定现实什么的，他在霍格沃兹呆了没到一年就接受了自己的性取向，此后，他甚至偶尔和人约会过几次，但他挤不出太多时间，况且他并不是真的很想和不太熟的人上床，何况是相爱。但昨晚，他把这个念头扔出了窗户。显然，他十分乐意和施展阴谋诡计打算搞砸他司长任命的大屁眼子胡搞。当然，往好的地方看，作为胡搞的代价，那个大屁眼子也很乐意放弃搞砸他任命的计划，因此，看起来，情况发展对他十分有利。

哈利轻轻用后脑勺撞了一回墙板，随后下楼吃早饭。德拉科已经到了，盘子堆得高高的——说句公道话，昨晚他的确干了许多体力活儿——哈利来得太晚，只剩下一个空座了——他身边那个。哈利小心翼翼地坐下，倒了杯茶，随后朝德拉科纳尔撇了一眼，恰好看到他也在偷看他，哈利看着他的嘴巴，想起了——他们同时收回视线看着面前的碟子，匆忙吃起东西来。

那天的魔药课上，德拉科完全没打搅他，可哈利还是搞砸了三种原料，在德拉科走过身边时打翻了自己的坩埚，他看到德拉科长袍领口处隐约露出自己的手指留下的痕迹。“波特，你真是一场灾难。”德拉科站在他身边，其它人都走了，哈利又一次留下来打扫。“我甚至都没用厄运咒。我一开始就用不着给你添乱。”

“是啊，但是，你不添乱的话——”哈利打开火炉，他还没来得及说出剩下的话，德拉科已经捏住他的下巴，在教室正中吻了他，随后，他对着门挥舞魔杖，让门重重阖上，又猛推哈利，让他趴在桌上。

“不，是的，对，是的，是的——”哈利说道。德拉科将哈利德长袍撩到腰间，一把扯下裤子进入了他。他的动作真的很顺畅，一下子没入，速度什么的恰到好处，几乎把哈利的气息都挤了出去。那感觉，就像整根脊柱都溶解了。

“我从没想过，我的七年级会这样度过。”哈利在德拉科的冲刺下战栗，几乎是在喃喃自语。

“从前，我无时无刻不幻想着在这里上你。”德拉科气喘吁吁：“斯内普罚我们留堂，一剂恰当的药方，把你钉在桌面上……”他将哈利的手腕摁在桌上，摁得牢牢地，而他的髋部以一种稳定而迅猛的节奏律动。哈利绝望地呻吟。“我从没想过，我是教授，而你是无助的学生，不顾一切想要拿高分，不过，显然，我应该想一想。”

“显然。”哈利连声喘气，猛地射了出来。

 

“所以，重要的是，我不会挂掉魔药课。”哈利说。

“我要杀了德拉科•马尔福。”赫敏立刻说。

“什么？”哈利弱弱地说。

“他是不是逼你和他上床，不然就挂掉你？”赫敏追问道。

“嗯，”哈利说。“不完全……是。”她抱起双臂。“我——我觉得我可以用上床来贿赂他，好让他放我过。大概吧。看，我不是故意的，他只是——会错意，然后——”

“然后你们就做到最后？”赫敏说。“你们做到了最后，而你曾经和德拉科•马尔福搏斗了至少一百次，难道是因为……？”

“呃。”哈利的脸涨得通红。

赫敏一脸沮丧,表情夸张得像卡通人物。“噢，哈利，别。”关门的砰响从她身后传来，罗恩嘟哝着发问。“他在和德拉科•马尔福滚床单！”她回头说道。

之后的谈话就和意料中一样，哈利关掉了飞路，逃往晚餐餐桌。

当然咯，德拉科正在用餐，之后，他看了看哈利，哈利也看看他，最终，他们俩回到德拉科的房间。路上，哈利试图做个决定，是不是要告诉德拉科自己并不是为了分数才和他睡。只是，如果不是为了分数，新问题又冒了出来，他得解释自己为什么要和德拉科睡，哈利真的不愿意想这个问题，更别说回答了。

德拉科关上门，哈利像个发条小人似地转过身：这已成了巴浦洛夫反射。德拉科压着他、吻他、把他的外袍扯开。“我——我屁股有点疼。”哈利在接吻间隙说。

“好把，这可不太好。”马尔福拉长音慢吞吞的说，他吮吸着哈利的耳垂，将衬衫从他的裤子里扯出来。“我希望你很疼。”他贴着哈利的耳朵嘶嘶地说。“我希望你一瘸一拐走路。我想要彻底占有你，让每个人都知道，你为我屈服。”

哈利闭紧了嘴。他硬得发疼。他伸手解开自己的皮带，让裤子落下去。

德拉科言出必行。哈利花了五个小时，让自己翻来覆去挨操。结束时，他觉得身上发热又酸疼，他给操软了，腿上没有一丝力气，他觉得自己压根没法走路。“我要睡在这里。”哈利把头埋在枕头里，嘟哝着说。

德拉科翻身仰面倒在他身边，以手示意：好，随你吧。

早上，哈利爬起来的时候，全身软绵绵的，他真地一瘸一拐走去了浴室。他想用治愈咒处理一下，可是，他只是站在洗脸池前，手握魔杖，一动不动地凝视自己，因为他想要——想要德拉科看到，想要德拉科看到他一瘸一拐的样子，他很清楚，一旦德拉科看到了，会立刻再干他一顿，狠狠地干他，欲火席卷而来，哈利几乎无法呼吸。 

于是，洗漱之后，他走出浴室，还来不及做什么，德拉科就睁开了眼睛，他看到了，不到一分钟之后，哈利就倒在了床上，双腿架在德拉科的肩膀上，他又体验到了那种感觉，分不清是疼痛还是愉悦，火辣辣的感觉。“哦，来啊，德拉科，再用力些。”

“哦，上帝。”德拉科的声音里，同样有种绝望的哀鸣，不知怎的，他变得更硬了，直到哈利突破了临界点，德拉科才拔了出来，撒得他全身都是。哈利架在德拉科肩膀上的腿重重落下。他躺在那里，大口喘气，浑身无力。德拉科把他翻了个儿，让他趴着。哈利想说“不要，够了，我不行了。”但德拉科并没有干他。德拉科低头舔弄他，给他手指，用舌头进入他，随后手指和舌头一起来，这不够，这不够。

“告诉我怎么做。”德拉科压低声音，狂野地说，他的拇指在哈利大腿往返。“告诉我。”

“放进去。”哈利虚弱地说，他闭上眼睛，支撑身体，可这一次，德拉科并没有长驱直入，而是缓缓推进，猛然抽出，接着——接着——就停在那里，随后又深深插入，哈利酸软的身体紧紧包裹着他，吞咽着他，他用力分开哈利的双腿，哈利从不知道，一个人能被这样干，能被这样彻彻底底地干，直到他花了整整五分钟挂在德拉科•马尔福的阴茎上颤抖。

事后，哈利还是使用了治愈咒，可他依然想发抖，以及——以及——觉得自己被占有了。占有，除此以外没有别的词能形容。德拉科和他一起进了浴室，双手在哈利身体上游走，不容置疑，充满占有欲。“今晚，我要教你怎么用我喜欢的方式吸我的阴茎。”德拉科说。

哈利被自己的笑声噎住。“是，教授。”他说。片刻的沉默，德拉科震惊地看着他，随后，两人一起发出有点儿歇斯底里的笑声，接着，他们在花洒下接吻。

#  
哈利不再搞砸魔药课。不幸的是，他开始搞砸魔药课以外的一切，因为他和德拉科以人类可能承受的极限为底线做爱，于是，他没剩下多少体力和脑力。“我不该告诉你的，对吗？”某天，吃完午饭后，卢娜对他说。“哈利，对不起。”

“告诉我什——”

“关于德拉科。”她说：“我没想到你也暗恋他。”

“什么？不，我们，我——”哈利想说话，可他逃走了。他还抱有一丝绝望的希望，希望别人不知道，直到那天晚餐后，麦格夫人把他们堵在角落，严厉地说：“马尔福教授，波特傲罗，我从没想到过，我需要提醒两名成年巫师，霍格沃兹的走廊并不适宜亲热——”

“您不需要。”哈利发出恐怖的呻吟。他不是故意的，真的，那天他们只是碰巧遇上。马尔福站在他身边，浑身僵硬，脸羞耻得发红。

“——但是，看起来我需要。”她继续说下去，眼睛里闪烁着战意：“若两位能将你们的课余活动安排在卧室里，我将十分感激。此外，我认为，教授，也许我们该撤换您，因为您给波特傲罗的功课打了过高的分数。”她极为辛辣地补充了一句。

他们俩一动不动地站着，睁大眼看着她远去的背影，什么借口都说不出来。“从我11岁开始，那巫婆就这么对待我。”德拉科怨恨地说道：“好吧，你来不来。”

“来，当然来。”哈利毫无希望地说道，走进了他的房间。

#

他的假期与罗恩和赫敏一起度过，他试图说服自己，他并没有思念德拉科，他失败了。赫敏决心挽救他，为他安排了好几次盲约，并且拒绝他的拒绝。“都怪我，让你离开了那么久。”她说：“如果你不是处在孤立无援的境地，他根本没法诱惑你。”

“我能确定是我诱惑了他。”哈利说，但这句话没能帮他摆脱这一切。他赴了一次又一次约会，去了餐厅又去夜店，试着挑起谈话，跳一会儿舞，甚至还接了几次吻。没用。不会比和人台约会更乏味。约会对象都很——好。可他无法想象，他们可以帮助他挥去——

“波特？”

他猛一抬头。之前，他坐在吧台喝酒，等着下一个约会对象出现。此刻，他瞪着德拉科，后者手里端着两个杯子。“你来这儿干吗？”哈利含糊地说道。

德拉科回头看了看身后的桌子，一个苗条好看的巫师坐在桌边等他。可他回过头来，直白地说：“找你。”

他转身的时候，哈利的约会对象刚好出现，他把两个杯子都塞进那家伙手里。“他叫罗杰， 口活棒极了。”他朝桌边那位巫师抬了抬下巴，对面前目瞪口呆的巫师说道。随后，他转过身，抓住哈利的手腕，拖着他一路走上楼梯，走进黑暗的角落，一把将哈利推倒墙上，扯开他的长袍，一边干他，一边咬他的颈背。

“是的，求你了。”哈利呻吟道，事后，他们蹒跚着下楼，在黑暗里找了张安静的桌子，夜晚剩下的时间里只是交颈相依，直到场地关门，他们回到酒店的房间，又来了一发。

“赫敏会杀了我。”第二天早上，哈利闷闷不乐地说。

“米里森会杀了我。”德拉科说：“她手下真的有刺客。”

“这就是下一步吗？”哈利听天由命地说：“我早该料到。”

德拉科猛然坐了起来，一只手撸过头发。他的表情有点古怪，他的嘴角弯了下来，甚至有些抽搐，哈利盯着他看。有一会儿，德拉科什么都没说，随后，他忽然开了口，喋喋不休中带有真正的痛苦：“见鬼去吧。你当真想指责我们？就因为我们想刺杀你？要不然就动手，要不然就放弃一切走人，不是吗？当然了，我的家族在这儿呆了一千年，可我就该姿态优雅地接受这一切，然后卷包走人。”

哈利用一边手肘撑起身体：“你在说什么，马尔福？没人逼你。”

德拉科忽然大笑起来：“你在开玩笑吗？那你怎么解释过去十年的圣战？你和手下肃清了这个国家每一栋纯血者名下的房子——不管它们是大是小，是好是破？你们以持有黑暗物品的罪名，把巫师们投进阿兹卡班，仅仅为了一把挂在墙上的，伊丽莎白一世时期用过的佩刀，或是一箱列在禁药名单上的药剂，尽管那是某人的曾曾祖父在德国入侵时期为防万一准备的。你们还禁掉了黑水仙？（The ban on black asphodel?）”

“你在说什么——？没有——黑水仙发出的烟雾，要是麻瓜吸进去了，会让他们恶心，产生可怕的幻觉！”哈利困惑的说——那是麦克米兰法案（Macmillan’s bill），对吗？他记得这件事，仅仅因为伯斯德那伙人强硬地反对该法案。“并不是什么针对你们的计划——”

德拉科怀疑地看着他：“哦，当然不是了。过去一百年里，有十来个吸入案例，可是，自然咯，如此紧迫的健康危机必须立刻以最为强硬的措施解决。哪怕，事实上，一半的旧宅子里装着十七世纪的地府炉灶（Tartarean ovens），得花上一千金加隆，才能换上新设备。”

哈利瞪着他，德拉科冷哼：“要是你有记帐的话，为了这件事，你一下子逮到12个家族。其中包括巴金森家族。古灵阁拒绝向他们提供贷款，当然咯——和其他人一样，妖精们能看到挂在墙上的白纸黑字。我提出以私人名义提供借款，但艾德（Eddard）不愿接受。他说，就当前形势来看，他绝无可能还清借贷，如果监察员时候又找到什么借口，他的垂暮之年就要在牢房里度过。于是，他们封闭了宅邸，搬到德国去——源自黑暗时期的家系就此迁徙。即便如此，你的监察员们还是在港口拦住了他们，把他们的行李翻了个底朝天。潘西（Pansy）的信里说，她的贴身衣物给好几个皮笑肉不笑的傲罗胡乱扔在码头上，仿佛她的胸罩是什么走私货一样。”

他停了下来，移开视线，他的下巴绷得紧紧的，他放在膝盖上的双手握得更紧。他甩开被子，下了床。他的背上依然留着一道道红色抓痕，他的肩膀上有多处吻痕，哈利曾经长久吮吸此处，为他沉醉。

“你以为——你真的以为我们存心将你们赶走？”哈利凝视着他的背部，茫然说道。当然，他们的确应当这么做——

德拉科套上长袍。“好吧，波特，如果你不是存心的，你的无心之举获得了超乎寻常的成功。”他没有转身，只是转过头，言辞中带着冰冷的笑意。“我想，你也没注意到，斯莱特林的桌子空了一半？巫师法庭出现数十个空席？不过，当然了，就算你注意到了，也不会收手。你只是在完成自己的工作，不是吗？ 清洗邪恶的黑巫师，除掉好孩子小格兰芬多和朋友们的心腹大患。可怜的老阿肯戴尔竭尽全力拖延你，巫医干脆挑明了告诉他，要是他不退休，下个月就得死，他女儿已经走了。”

就像是透过一面扭曲的镜子看世界。“要是你真的相信这一套。”哈利忽然就生气了：“要是你真的相信，这就是我的追求，你为什么会出现在这里？”

德拉科发出一阵短促的大笑。过了一会儿，他说：“米里森求我接下霍格沃兹的职位，尽力挂掉你，我告诉她，绝无可能。麦格决不会允许我做手脚。最好的情况，也不过是挑起争议，多争取一到两个月——在铁幕落下前，为那些人多争取一点抢救财物的时间。不过，说真的，我们都知道，这只是一次小小的复仇。我很自私，我用他们的时间换来这些，不过，米里森总得原谅我。明年这个时候，我就呆在法国了，至少，你曾经向我求欢的回忆，能给我带来满足。”

他走进浴室，重重甩上门，甚至没向后看一眼。

哈利怒气冲冲离开酒店，为了理清思路，一路走到了对角巷。这一切——德拉科忽然态度大变，把他当作迫害狂，就好像是他冲出去抓捕那些巫师——对，当然，他的确想把黑巫师们都关起来，也想扫清诡异的魔法器具，任何一个神志清醒的人都会这么想。这和无差别针对斯莱特林人不是一回事。哦，可怜的巴金森家族，为了避免发生故障时毒害到附近的麻瓜小孩，不得不更换乡村庄园里的古董锅炉。当然咯，要是他们付不起钱，唯一的选择就是逃离这个国家，而不是换一栋小房子，像普通的富裕人家那样生活。

他非常生气，因此他走得很快，都没注意自己朝哪里走，起初，他没注意到天已经黑了，直到他感到寒冷。他停了下来，惊讶地环顾四周。他早就走过对角巷尽头，远离最后一杆路灯，鹅卵石道路隐没在黑暗中。他没意识到自己走了那么远。他转过身，朝灯光和店铺走去，他还没消气，但是，光明仍在前方挺远的地方，他注意到身边街道两侧都有店铺，商户已经关门，一个接一个，但街道尚未彻底变暗。上等闪光玻璃首饰。惠灵顿巫师服饰。罕见的美酒佳酿。橱窗里还贴着标签：清仓甩卖！全场二五折！

哈利放慢脚步，边走边看橱窗。他从未亲自踏入这些店铺——他只保留着模糊的记忆。对他来说，这些店铺过于奢华，是那种——德拉科•马尔福这样的人才会光顾的——地方。

数十家店铺关了门，他好不容易走到还开着的店铺门口，交界处挤着几十家店，全都门可罗雀，橱窗里贴满了甩卖告示，店主们在门前徘徊。他走过去，他们看着他，沉默无言。一个女人，将一套边缘装饰着飞翔鸣鸟的优雅瓷器收进盒子里，满面怨恨地伸手关上店门。

等到他走过这些店铺，前方，已清晰露出古灵阁的轮廓，大酒店就在古灵阁后面。这一带，新店铺如雨后春笋般涌现——韦斯莱魔法道具店门庭若市，旁边的一指巷泾渭分明，一端开满了魔法技术店铺和新兴的网咖，另一端则是现代化餐厅，那里，建起了一堵通往考文特花园地铁站（ Covent Garden tube stop）的新墙壁。可是，对角巷缩短了。曾经繁华过的商业街，长度缩短了一半。

哈利在十字路口停下脚步，他身边，是行色匆匆的人潮——半数巫师再也不穿长袍了；他们身穿麻瓜服饰和运动鞋——有些人的衣服颜色奇怪，形状也有点诡异，就好像从小以巫师方式学习成长的人，开始学着将麻瓜服饰作为日常穿着。

他觉得这景像很诡异，甚至有点反胃。他想回去酒店，他想找到德拉科，他想摇晃他、冲他大吼——也许，这就是他的目的。赫梅说得对：德拉科想扰乱他，为了达到目的，他什么都说得出来。店铺纷纷关门没什么不对，新店不断开出来，人们改变了穿着——也没什么不对。任何事都没有任何不对。

哈利猛然闭上眼睛，隔绝视线。“移形幻影！”他说道。砰的一声，他来露珠巷，站在河边一栋小屋子门口。

“哈利，你怎么来了？”斯拉格霍恩出来应门。他比上次见面时老了一些，添了一些白发。上一次，他的第二次退休派对，在六年前举办。可他的眼睛依然明亮。“见到你真高兴，什么风把你吹来了？”

“教授，我得和你谈谈。”哈利说：“关于斯莱特林。”

斯拉格霍恩迟疑着咬住嘴唇。他没有立刻让出路来。“好把，你知道，我已经二次退休好几年了，哈利。我不知道我的老宅子出了什么事儿。”

“我说的不是霍格沃兹的斯莱特林，至少，不光是霍格沃兹。”哈利说：“我是说——我想谈谈斯莱特林人不断离开英国的事。”

斯拉格霍恩朝两边看看，好像担心有人偷听似的。“好吧，我想你最好还是进来。”他终于开口，随后进了屋子。哈利走进大门，随后愣住：起居室里堆满了盒子，架子空了一半。

“您也要走吗？”哈利好不容易才问出口。他转过身。“教授，您不能这么想——您不该相信我们故意把斯莱特林人赶走！尤其是，您不能认为我们也在逼迫您。”

“好吧，我，这个。” 斯拉格霍恩长叹一声。“噢，哈利。”他说：“过来，坐下。我还能给你泡杯茶。我要到周末才走呢。”

可他就要走了。“当然，并不是说我本人受到伤害。”他说：“自然，我没留下什么黑暗器物——好吧，有些魔药的某种成分可能犯禁——不过，我并不担心那个，至少，不是最担心的。要是再来几个过分热心的傲罗纠缠我，我应该立刻给你打电话，当然。但是，没有，我亲爱的孩子，就个人而言，很简单——我恐怕，是钱的问题。”

“钱？”哈利问。

“也许，这么说不太好，但是，六个月之后，你就要上任。眼下还没走的古老家系搬迁后，会有500栋巫师住房同时转手。”哈利看着他，斯拉格霍恩无奈耸肩：“你看，眼下，要转让一套巫师瓷器都不太可能了。我必须现在就走，现在还能把我的小房子卖掉——卖给了一家人很好的年轻麻瓜，就这样了。”他叹了口气，表情有些消沉，好像忽然变得更老。“相信我，哈利，我也不喜欢这样——这个年纪，搬去西班牙！但是——好吧。我常去的店铺，一半关了门。我喜欢的几家餐厅还开着，可是已经贴出公告，租约还有4个月就到期，他们负担不起新的租金。我的好多朋友已经搬走。”

哈利咽了一口。他相信斯拉格霍恩没有胡编乱造。可是，五百个巫师家族同时搬走——对角巷的四分之一会立刻陷入黑暗。他想到了霍格沃兹：一小撮孩子孤零零坐在莱斯特林桌边。他十分肯定，再也不会有新生分入莱斯特林；任何一个聪明的孩子，看到空荡荡的桌子，都会对分院帽说：除了斯莱特林，哪里都行。帽子不会强迫他们去那里。

“我能做些什么？”哈利说：“教授，一定有什么办法阻止这一切。”

斯拉格霍恩有点惊讶地对着他眨眼睛。“什、什么？阻——阻止？”他有点困惑。恐惧缓缓袭来，哈利开口：“您的确认为这一切是故意的。”

斯拉格霍恩看起来很尴尬：“好吧——”

“您认为我打算把每一个斯莱特林人都赶出家门，赶出这个国家？”哈利说：“教授，您了解我——我不——我的确不相信纯血者更优秀那套陈词滥调，可这并不意味着我恨纯血者！罗恩是纯血！我爸爸也是纯血！”

“哈利！哈利！”斯拉格霍恩，以手势悄悄警告他冷静。“哈利，当然，我没有这么想——”

“我为什么要做这种事？”哈利说：“有什么合理的原因——”

“为了地产！”斯拉格霍恩说，哈利停下来，瞪着他。“每一个站在你阵营里的人，都开始低价收购老庄园。现在，无论是谁，只有卖给麻瓜才能拿到像样的价格。有只小鸟告诉我，古灵阁打算禁止用英镑偿还质押贷款，很快就会落实。”

哈利的喉咙哽住了。“为什么——”他想把话吐出来。“他们为什么要这么做。”

“好吧——一旦斯莱特林派系里剩下的人也离开，你的阵营就能在巫师法庭占据多数，自然，他们希望在新一届政府里占据一席之地。”斯拉格霍恩继续说：“哈利，你没事吧？要不要来一点儿火焰威士忌——”

#

哈利每隔几分钟就“砰砰”敲打宅邸大门，两只乌鸦坐在顶上警惕地瞪着他。他刚到门前时，它们就嘎嘎叫着：“搜查令？搜查令？”大门紧闭，毫无让步的意思。

20分钟后，哈利拣起一块石头，“当当当”不停敲打金属围栏，德拉科终于出现在另一边。“你想要什么，波特？”他直白地说：“别想了，我不会放你进来的。”

“如果我辞职，会有用吗？”哈利说。

德拉科张大眼睛：“什么？”  
“如果我辞职！”哈利对他大叫。“能阻止一切吗？”

德拉科停了一会儿才说：“你真的不知道。”

“不知道。”哈里咆哮：“要是你们哪位肯费心跟我说句话，我早——”

“哦，闭嘴吧，波特。”德拉科嘶声说：“别说得好像你给我或米里森安排了时间，允许我们出现在你办公室里抱怨傲罗让斯莱特林人不好过。你每周都和厄尼•麦克米兰吃一次饭。所有人都在看账单，所有人都在收买我们的老宅，他们是你的朋友。而我们是狡猾又可恶追随过伏地魔的纯血者，要是我们真的离开，再好不过了。”

哈利重重咽了一口，脑袋里响起罗恩的声音：那样不是更好吗？“好吧。”他粗声说：“也许我早该听你们说。不过，现在，我正在听，你打算怎么办呢：你是想逃到法国打发掉下半辈子，还是想帮我纠正这一切？”

德拉科皱起眉头，双臂抱胸：“你脑袋里究竟在想什么呢？就算你辞职也于事无补。整个傲罗部门里都是你们的人；不是你的话，就是韦斯莱或者艾博或者随便哪个排在你后面的人，对于他们，谁也不会抱有更好的期待。”

哈利撸了撸头发。“那么，我们得让他们对我抱有更好的期待。”他忽然开口。

德拉科嗤之以鼻：“我是不是要去所有朋友们那里跑一圈，说你改变了心意？ 一半人会认为我疯了，剩下的一半会认为我和你做了什么交易好逃避检举。”

“不。”哈利说：“你要到朋友们那里跑一圈，告诉他们——告诉他们你找到把我扣在霍格沃兹的办法。至少再扣一年。”

德拉科眨眨眼。

“学校里没有其他斯莱特林教授了。”哈利说：“你那边的人不会知道我们在交往——”

“我们没在交往——”

“闭嘴，我们当然在交往。”哈利说，德拉科扳起脸，但是没继续争下去。“重点是，你那边的人没理由不信任你。他们想多争取一些时间，不是吗？那么——”他停下来，努力思考：“得有一次大赦。不，你们得借着大赦蒙混过关。”他修正道：“你们的人，你们都得有那种感觉，是你们耍了我们之类的。不过我会让沙克尔和亚瑟•韦斯莱投票通过大赦。你们不会因为单纯持有黑暗物品而获罪，除非将该物品用于犯罪。就在十年之内吧。还有——还有什么？”

德拉科在栅栏的缝隙间瞪着他。过了一会儿，他缓缓地说：“如果你能允许人们用翻新现代化设备的款项抵扣遗产税——”

最后，德拉科还是让他进了门，两人将一天时间都花在大宅的图书馆里，他们想出了一个计划，一条将斯莱特林人引回巢穴的面包屑小径。“可是，如果我们找不到理由，解释你为什么会多呆一年，这一切都不会奏效。”德拉科说：“米里森不蠢，波特，她不会听我一面之词，而且，尽管之前她指责我给你打了过高的分数，但无论我做什么手脚，麦格都能推翻我的评语，我什么都做不了。”

“要是我错过了终极巫师测试呢？”哈利说。

“你老盯着那该死的测试不放。”德拉科说：“没人在乎，波特。学期会结束。麦格会给你写封推荐信，说你得到了所有导师的优良评语，这事儿就结束了。你不用真的去参加终极巫师测试。”

“什么？”德拉科说。

“要是沙克尔通过新的法规，”哈利说：“再也不需要导师的良好评语和其他那些陈规陋习——申请任何职位，只需要通过终极巫师测试。看起来就像是我们打算阻止你碍我的事儿，但最终，你要做的，就是阻止我参加考试。”

德拉科表情扭曲：“你们当然想一劳永逸咯，彻底摆脱传统的人情推荐制。”哈利瞪着他。“好吧，我想，我们能接受。毕竟人情再也不属于我们。可我要怎么安排才能让你参加不了终极巫师考试呢？”

“你以前都是怎么安排的？”

“我让七年级学生们给你捣蛋，这样他们就不用交作业。最近没什么活干，他们可失望了。”

哈利哼了哼。“好吧。让他们去斯莱特林的地下教室里鼓捣些什么，就赶在考试开始前——一次爆炸之类的，那种我得以傲罗身份处理的——”

“——然后我们就用时间扭曲咒困住你，直到考试结束。”德拉科替他说完。“但是，只要麦格愿意，她事后能让你补考，只要你英雄般地拯救了斯莱特林，她肯定会让你补考。”

“该怎样阻止她呢？”哈利问。

德拉科皱着眉站起来，对着高高的书架挥舞魔杖：“参考书！错过终极巫师考试。”书籍们在书架上颤抖着晃动着，发出低低的轰隆声，最后，有十来本书漂到他们面前的书桌上，翻开到不同页码。

“好了，看来，我们得找一些超过反作弊咒限度的办法。”哈利浏览着第十五本，“要是让我补考超过反作弊咒语能容忍的限度，她就不能让我补考，否则，参加测试的其他学生，成绩会被判为无效。”

“是的，所以我们只需要把你困在地下教室超过一个月。”德拉科干巴巴地说。

“没门，波特：就算我们能找到困住你的咒语，格兰杰也能在五分钟内赶到，把整件事搞得人尽皆知。”

“事实上……你只要拦住我，直到考试结束就行。”哈利缓缓地说：“其他斯莱特林的七年级学生，得和我呆在一起。”

“什么？”

“有六个人学生。”哈利说：“七个人，有机会和参加考试的学生交谈，反作弊咒没法容忍这种情况。”

“那么…他们也不能参加终极巫师魔药课程考试。”德拉科厉声说：“你会害他们无法申请想要的职位！”

“好吧，那他们也得多留一年。”哈利说：“他们愿意交换吗？在我就任前，为他们的家族多争取一年？另外，六个重修的高年级学生能弥补斯莱特林学院人数不足的窘态。更别说还能提高你们在魁地奇比赛的获胜率……”

 

#  
“我必须说，”满脸怒容的麦格夫人开口：“我要求两位成年男性来办公室谈话的次数比孩子们都多，之前，没有哪个学期出现过这种情况。”

“我们很抱歉，校长夫人？”哈利有点儿心绪。

“是吗？”

“因为地下教室塞满了尖叫蝾螈？”哈利说：“我听到了尖叫？”

“我假设你有很好的理由，能解释为什么在应该去考试大厅的时候，跑到斯莱特林的地下教室附近，还听到了尖叫？”

“因为，我的卧室能听到吵闹声？”德拉科用他能表现出的最最谄媚的姿态，慢吞吞地说。哈利瞪着他。

麦格夫人眼中寒光一闪。“确实。”她说：“我假定，出于司空见惯的理由，波特先生呆在你的卧室里，而十分钟后，他就要参加人生中至关重要的考试？”

“好吧，他彻彻底底为我疯狂。”德拉科说，同时利索地挪开脚踝，免得被哈利踢到。

“既然这样，”麦格夫人用死一般的慎重语调说：“要是我宣布终极巫师魔药课考试成绩无效，强迫所有学生重考，这样就不会耽搁魔法执行司司长上任，也不会耽误整个斯莱特林学院七年级学生毕业，你们俩都会很高兴？”

“呃。”哈利撇了德拉科一眼，对方扳起脸，双臂抱胸。“我——我不希望搞特殊化？”哈利弱弱地说。

麦格紧紧抿着嘴，打量他们两个。“既然这样，绅士们，看来明年我们仍有幸与两位做伴。”她说：“也许，两位最好去找个更私密的住处。去霍格莫德村。”

“我们给踢出霍格沃兹了。”离开办公室后，哈利茫然地说。

“我猜，这只是时间问题。”德拉科说：“你意识了吗？我们没法找到像样的住处。没人抛售房子了，所有的旧家族都在奋力赎买巫师村庄里的房子。”

哈利伸出手，握住德拉科的手，坚决无视他扳起来的脸：他勉勉强强允许哈利握住。“我们能盖栋新的。”

作者注：  
十分感谢Speranza和Lim为我校对！<3 接受转载 也欢迎浏览本次命题写作文集里的其他作品！

 

Series this work belongs to:  
← Previous Work Part 5 of the Harry Potter works series Next Work →  
Works inspired by this one:  
[podfic] Newts by Lazulus

\---END----


End file.
